Blonde mixup
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sent on a mission to recover an artifact that was said to be a legend in their village. Now split up, Naruto discovers a cave that happens to 'call out' to him and upon discovering it, he somehow winds up trading places with another.


**This one I held off for so long just wanted to try it just once!**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are sent on a mission alone without the aid of Kakashi and Sakura and get split up during the mission. While examining a tunnel, Naruto is sent to different world and ends up on an older man's lap without warning. Sasuke is also surprised by an unexpected visit from a strange man who resembles Naruto.**

**The get backer(s) side story: The two partners, Ginji and Ban Midou, were on a job when they too, split up and Ginji had been examining an empty alley. The man is then sent to a strange world with grass growing all around with no sign of a building aside from wooden branches of trees. He then meets up with Sasuke Uchiha who is in search of Naruto. **

**Just what will happen?**

**Warning: Cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Getbacker(s)**

* * *

><p>Bushes and tree leaves rustled just as two shadows crept around, dashing and quickly jumping from one branch to another and then into the bushes directly below. The land was green and lively and luscious with tall weeds and flowers that had white petals and pink. A low grunt sound was heard from the bushes as something fell right behind him from the tree above him. The one who grunted, Sasuke Uchiha, was a thirteen year old boy who did not like the way things were done unless he was the one to do them right. Sasuke had a dark personality and a cold attitude that proved to others he was a dark person, but no one really expected to take a kid so seriously. But it probably had something to do with the boy who lay on the ground behind him, grabbing his buttocks. The boy was in great pain but Sasuke paid no mind and continued to survey the task at hand. They were on a mission for their village, Konoha. They were not given very specific instructions as to why they were doing this, but to find a man who their Hokage felt was dangerous to the surrounding villages.<p>

The boy who was in pain before, got up from his pain-withering position and sat up into a crouch to look at what the other boy had been watching. His blonde, spiky hair fell slightly over his eyes and his headband was beginning to come loose from the back of his head. The boy gritted his teeth and twiddled with the little knot at the back of his head, tying the knot even tighter than it was before. Being a ninja was not easy as it was proven many times during their great wars. Sasuke was angry at the other boy for making so much noise and proceeded in hitting the boy in the head with a closed fist.

"What did you do that for?" The boy asked and rubbed his head gently, trying to erase the pain.

Sasuke gave the boy a cold look and replied, "Because you're an idiot, now shut up!" Sasuke watched for the people nearby, the ones they had been tailing up until now, and seeing what moves they were making.

These two ninja boys were hoping for an exciting and at the same time, challenging mission that would let them expose their true talents. So the Hokage had stuck them with a mission that he was sure they could get done in at the best, 4 days. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were sent on this mission to recover a secret artifact that was only said to be a legend. But this legend was now true and so, they found themselves trailing a bunch of men who just happened to be holding it for them. Neither of the boys had eaten for two days straight and Sasuke had to put up with the other boy's hungry stomach. They could not afford to stop as the men they had been following were no as hungry as a child would; nor did they seem to want to take a break from traveling. Well, with an artifact that was said to be a legend, they weren't blaming the men for traveling without eating.

"Let's go, Sasuke! We got them right under our noses!" The boy was about to blow their cover and go out charging after the men but Sasuke pulled the boy's orange sweater and held him back.

"We can't, Naruto. We don't have back up if we needed them. Besides, these guys don't seem very motivated." Sasuke smirked and looked back down at the men they were after.

Naruto gloomily sat back down next to Sasuke, behind the bushes and far from anyone to see them. He pouted and an annoyed expression showed up on his whiskered face. "By the time those guys start moving; my stomach will burst from hunger! Sasuke, isn't being a ninja also required to eat along the journey?" The said boy put a hand to his forehead and let out a small sigh. As much as Sasuke liked having a dumb ninja with him, he hated the idea of an annoying one.

But since they were put together without their team mates, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, their teacher and team leader, Sasuke and Naruto were doomed to complete this mission by working together instead of against.

* * *

><p>It was another customer and another deed well done, in Ban Midou's eyes. But this day was not over as another customer needed help from the rumored duo that were talked about by everyone in their city that they could find almost everything and anything and get it back no matter the risk of the job. It was a small business held only at a small restaurant that looked like it could use a good fixing up with its design but nevertheless, it was a quiet one. Ban Midou and his partner, Ginji Amano, were a couple of men who had so much in common at first but were now stuck together like glue but now had nothing in common but their jobs and their…abilities.<p>

For them, a job was something to get paid after doing something incredible or in other cases, doing something at all. To Ban, nothing came close to satisfying him than the green bills that he liked to see be passed his way, that and his partner coming back from a job in one piece. Ginji on the other hand, was not as greedy as his partner but he did make a few contributions to the way Ban asked for the money and of swindling a few of the customers. But when it came to helping people get back their most precious items, Ginji was a man to count on even though he had a personality like a child's. He had friends who looked out for him as they too had strange abilities aside from their friend.

The Honky Tonk restaurant was not in full bloom like the other surrounding food places that were there but it was quiet and calm and that was probably the only reason why customers went in mostly on a good day, a sunny day instead of a rainy one. But today was slow with customers since it was sunny and only one had come to them, claiming that he needed an ancient artifact back in his hands by the end of the week. He was offering to pay in the billions if they were to recover the artifact safely and return it to him. But such a promising offer sounded too good to Ginji so he turned the man down without telling this to his partner, Ban, who had been out for a few minutes to meet up with someone.

Ginji did not like to go behind his partner's back like he was doing now, but this customer did not seem like the 'kind' type that usually came into their care. But they had been in sticky situations before and this case would have been another test for their 'skills'.

Later on in the evening, the man came back saying he would pay more than he offered which got Ban's attention, as Ginji was sad to see, and had even showed the money up front. Ban Midou was a fish that had been hooked, lined and sunk to the depths of greed as his eyes glazed over the small bills wrapped nicely in rubber bands in front of him inside a brief case. It was a dream of money that would have sent any man drooling in broad daylight.

"So, do we have ourselves a deal? Can you help me get this item back?" The man, to Ginji, seemed too desperate and he tried to talk this thing out with Ban but the man's mind was warped with the thought of money and this was all that it took to take Ban off the case of everything else around him. He was in a different world.

"Damn right! We'll have that item back before you say…Ginji what's the matter?" Ban Midou asked his partner as the man had been staring out the window that was next to the restaurant door, staring out into the street just outside.

"Something is…wrong." Ginji could feel that something was wrong by a gut feeling only and it really didn't mean anything by the time the job was over. But this was different and he felt a different vibe, a certain change that might happen to the two of them. He was afraid of it but knowing his partner and best friend, Ban would not simply drop an offer when it was presented in a brief case over his friend's gut feeling.

"What is it, the world coming to an end?" Ban Midou liked to joke and a little too often in Ginji's case. The joking attitude was not something that Ginji approved of when he was trying to be serious especially when it was something as big as the customer offering money.

If money was being shown off like this, it was usually a bad sign that something was not right to begin with.

* * *

><p>A growling sound caught both of the boy's attention as they leaped from tree to tree, chasing after the men traveling with the artifact that was held in their hands. Sasuke and Naruto had been leaping and jumping since lunch time came around and Naruto did not think he had the gut to keep going. He felt tired, hungry and bored of the mission. It was a losing streak in Naruto's opinion and the thought of ignoring his stomach was not something he thought he could keep up with. Sasuke was fine with it but he did not seem to be ignoring Naruto's stomach growling.<p>

"You're going to give us away, now shut up!" Sasuke growled at Naruto and picked up his pace in the tree leaping.

They were just about to close in on the group of men when Naruto's foot caught him off balance and sent him falling to the ground below. Sasuke didn't notice the boy's clumsy footing and kept right on going, chasing the men while Naruto tried to catch himself on another branch. But it was too late as Naruto had already fallen from the last branch and it was a long way down.

Naruto landed with a THUD! Naruto had to rub his back end to ease the pain of the fall and looked up at the branch that he fell from. Something rang in his ears coming from a distant location. He looked around for the strange source but he did not see a thing. Naruto looked back to where Sasuke was headed and saw that Sasuke had already been too far up ahead for him to catch up. He was alone, tired and still hungry from not eating. Naruto stood up and walked around a bit feeling the effects of the fall but lesser than before.

So far he had pinpointed the area and realized that there were few trees near a small cave just ten feet from where he stood. The cave in question was not very big like any other caves he had seen while on different missions but it seemed to call to Naruto, egging him to go in. So being a little disoriented from the fall, Naruto walked and limped to the dark cave. He blinked as a bright light shone from inside the cave.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto asked with a great demanding tone in his voice and he tried to glimpse through the bright light without having to squint his eyes.

He could hear voices inside the cave, voices he did not recognize. They sounded faint but Naruto could not see a thing because of the light. So he stepped into the cave cautiously and stopped when he felt something tug at his body. Something was trying to pull him into the cave!

"Wait a minute! What's going on?" Naruto's question answered itself as he was pulled into a vortex.

* * *

><p>It was quiet within the small, white car as Ginji and Ban drove down the streets of an abandoned part of the town. As you might have guessed, Ban had taken the job despite his friend's bad feeling and now they were in the process of finding the artifact. The man had told them it was last seen around this part of the town but Ginji still wasn't sure about this job and often reminded Ban of the feeling he had earlier.<p>

Stopping the car, Ban got out from the driver's side and looked around, his joking attitude long since gone since they had left the Honky Tonk. Ginji got out from the other side and looked around. He glanced around nervously and looked to see what the man was telling them minutes earlier. He had told them about it being stolen by a few of his guards and taken some place down here but Ginji was at a loss and was stumped, pondering as to why a crook or thief would want to be wandering away from people and from the busy parts of town. It was puzzling.

"Why do you look so worried for? Relax; this will be a piece of cake." Ban tried to reassure Ginji's worried facial expression and began looking for clues as to where the criminal might have gone.

Ginji became scarce and disappeared down one of the alleys where a few black garbage dumps were resting up against the side of a building, lids opened to release the putrid smell that was usually given off when packed with mounds of garbage. He had to pinch his nose to keep the smell from entering his nostrils any further. He ventured deeper into the alley, examining the white bricked buildings and the crushed brown boxes that lied in his path.

'Who would ever want to go here?' It was a question that Ginji thought that Ban never thought about and probably never would.

Ginji nearly jumped out of his shoes when a cat ran past his leg, hissing as it left. Ginji was curious. Was there something that the cat had seen? If so, was it possible the criminal was still here? Ginji investigated the matter of his thinking and checked out the continuous alley from which the cat had come. Although the sun was shining bright for the world to see, Ginji was sure the sun would not shine down where he was looking about.

The young man wandered in the dark for about a few seconds before white light came up in front of him and seemed to pull on his clothing. Whatever this strange light was was pulling him in like a vacuum cleaner. At first he had the strength to refuse the light's gravity pull and tried to take a few steps back to release his body from being sucked in. But his foot had gotten wind of the air that was being pulled into the light and he fell on his back, his head, smacking off of the pavement. And then the young man was gone, body and shoes and all. The light had swallowed him up.

The men Sasuke had been following had stopped and now Sasuke was just beginning to realize that his partner, Naruto Uzumaki was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke sat out on retrieving the artifact and instead, sat back to think about where the blonde boy could have gone. He growled as he noticed a patch of blonde grass sticking out from the bottom of a tree nearby. 'Naruto!' Sasuke stomped his way over to the blonde and pulled at the boy's hair. But when Sasuke pulled up the rest of the boy's body, he noticed that something was off.

The boy was no longer a boy but a taller man wearing shorts and a white shirt with a green vest that did not look like a jounin's vest. To complete his weird attire, the man was not wearing a headband of any sort. The whiskers that were on Naruto's face had vanished.

Sasuke took one look and said, "Na-Naruto?" The man he was looking up at was not Naruto as he could tell that Naruto had no sense to transform into such a muscular man such as this one.

Ginji Amano rubbed his eyes and found he was staring into the eyes of a boy standing in front of him with a frightened look on his face. "Who are you talking about?"

Sasuke took a few steps back and pulled a kunai knife out of his back pocket, holding it up in front of him to show he had no mercy against hurting others. But the blonde man did not seem to react the way Sasuke thought he would, instead, the man jumped back a few steps with a surprised leap afterward.

* * *

><p>Ban Midou had just finished searching the grounds for any signs of footprints or shoe marks that could have been left behind. He found nothing that would signal the sign of a person running or in this case, dropping anything that might signify the criminal passing through. He looked for more leads in some of the alleys when he heard a loud THUMP! Thinking it was Ginji, Ban Midou quickly went to check out the cause of the noise. Seeing a speck of blonde hair got him more into thinking about Ginji but as he got a closer look at the young man.<p>

His thoughts all but left to one conclusion, this was not Ginji. "Ginji, what are you wearing?" Ban asked and picked his friend up by the white collar that surrounded the boy's neck.

"GAH! SASUKE, HELP!" The surprised yelping caught Ban off guard and he dropped the young boy to the pavement.

"You're not Ginji, where is he? GINJI?" Ban yelled out but got no response but a groaning sound from the boy on the ground.

Ban was thinking back to what Ginji had told him back at the Honky Tonk and wondered if it was beginning to come true. Was Ginji's gut feeling really this possible? Were they getting into something very troubling once more?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well I'm not sure about continuing this…**


End file.
